In general, a rotary compressor adapts a method for compressing a refrigerant by using a rolling piston which eccentrically rotates inside a compression space of a cylinder and a vane which comes in contact with the rolling piston to divide the compression space of the cylinder into a suction chamber and a discharge chamber. Recently, a variable capacity rotary compressor, which is capable of varying a cooling capacity of a compressor according to the change in loads, has been introduced. In order to vary the cooling capacity of the compressor, a technique adapting an inverter motor, a technique for varying a capacity of a compressor by partially bypassing a compressed refrigerant out of a cylinder and the like, are being widely researched. However, in adapting the inverter motor to a compressor, a fabrication cost is increased due to high price of the inverter motor of the compressor. Furthermore, in bypassing a refrigerant, a piping system becomes complicated, which increases a flow resistance of the refrigerant, thereby degrading efficiency of the compressor.
Accordingly, a method has been proposed, by which the piping system can be simplified without using the inverter motor and also a capacity of a compressor can be varied. For example, upon a normal driving mode mode (power driving mode) of a compressor, a rolling piston and a vane are kept coming in contact with each other such that a suction chamber and a discharge chamber can be divided. On the other hand, upon a saving driving mode mode of the compressor, the rolling piston and the value are spaced apart from each other such that the suction chamber and the discharge chamber can be connected to each other. To this end, a linear reciprocation of the vane should be restricted or the restricted linear motion thereof should be released according to a driving mode of the compressor.
However, well-known vane restricting schemes in the related art can not completely restrict the vane for a certain time period when converting the compressor mode switching, thereby decreasing the performance of the compressor. In addition, the incomplete restriction of the vane severely generates noise when the vane is vibrated, which increases noise of the compressor. In particular, when the driving mode of the compressor is converted from the normal driving mode mode into the saving driving mode mode as shown in FIG. 2, noise is drastically generated for a certain time period.